Omega and Alouette contest story
by sieandsol
Summary: A contest story for anyone and everyone to try.  What happens when the god of destruction and an innocent reploid girl are trapped together.  I wonder why no one thought of something like this before?  It's classic and perfect.


Hello everyone. I'm going to be holding a contest with this fic. I've seen other people do contests before and figured why not do one myself. There is no prize sadly (don't know if you're even supposed to put one) but there is two reasons I'm doing this. One, I want to see what kind of stories people come up with with this idea. Two, is because I'M SOOOO BORED. I mean don't get me wrong, I love posting my stories but sometimes I just want to read other peoples megaman Zero stories. But I've already read most of the ones on the site and there aren't any new ones getting posted recently, except by me. So I'm really anxious to see other people's ideas after I post this. Well, onto the DISCLAIMER.

Oh, P.S. I forgot to mention two things. One, I'm not continuing this because that's the contest, to pick up where this story leaves off. And two, one more reason I'm doing this is because, like a few people have mentioned, there aren't many stories with Omega in them. Also, there aren't many stories with Alouette. So, I decided to combine the two. Ok, NOW onto the DISCLAIMER.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Zero, Ciel, and several Resistance soldiers walked through a large cave with crystals growing out of the wall. **(A/N: Can anyone guess the cave :)**

"The Dark elf signal is getting stronger," Ciel said as they walked deeper into the cave, "be careful with the supplies by the way."

"Yes ma'am," replied two soldiers carrying a large crate, "It's pretty heavy though. Can we take a break soon?"

Ciel gave a sigh.

"Go ahead," she said, "I'm feeling pretty tired myself."

"Stay on your guard though," Zero added, "Neo Arcadia could be searching for the Dark elf here too."

"Yes sir," replied the soldiers before sitting down and resting.

"By the way, Miss Ciel," asked one of the soldiers, "What's in the crate anyway?"

"It's a device that I created to capture the Dark elf," Ciel replied walking over to the crate, "Once we find her, we'll capture her with this."

Ciel opened the crate only to find a familiar young reploid girl inside.

"Alouette!" Ciel yelled in surprise, "What are you doing in there?"

Alouette slowly stood up, guiltily hugging her doll.

"I heard you were going after the Dark elf," she replied, "I thought since the Dark elf was Crea and Prea's mother you might find them too, so I… snuck along."

"Where's the device the device that was in the crate?" Ciel asked angrily.

"I… left it back at the Resistance base," Alouette gulped.

Ciel growled angrily before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"We needed that device Alouette," she explained more calmly.

"I'm sorry," Alouette apologized sorrowfully.

Ciel gave a sigh.

"It's ok," she said, "the signal is still here. We'll just send a group back to the resistance base and have them bring the device back here."

Ciel looked Alouette in the eyes.

"And you're going back too," she finished.

"But…" Alouette started to complain.

"No buts. You're going back to the base and that's final, understand?"

Alouette slowly nodded.

"Good," Ciel said before turning to Zero, "Zero, would escort Alouette back please?"

"Of course," Zero replied standing up, "Come on Alouette."

As soon as Zero took two steps, a gunshot suddenly struck nearby.

"Neo Arcadians!" cried one of the soldiers as they began to return fire.

"Alouette, get down!" Ciel yelled pushing Alouette back down into the crate.

The crate was made of heavily reinforced metal, so Ciel knew Alouette would be safer inside. From in the crate Alouette could see all that was going on.

"You're all useless," shouted a voice from within the Neo Arcadians, "I'll deal with them myself!"

A red reploid that looked just like Zero suddenly jumped forward from the group.

"Omega!" Zero yelled in surprise before charging forward, "Fall back further into the cave!"

The resistance soldiers started to retreat while Zero held off Omega.

"Alouette, hurry up!" Ciel cried as she started trying to help Alouette out of the crate.

"Enough!" Omega yelled slamming his fist into the ground and creating a wave of energy that sent Zero flying back.

As soon as Zero landed, there was a loud rumble.

"The cave is collapsing!" shouted one of the soldiers.

As Zero stood up, he noticed a large boulder about to fall on Ciel.

"Ciel, look out!" Zero yelled dashing forward.

Before Ciel could finish pulling Alouette out of the crate, Zero grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, causing Alouette to fall back into the crate just as the boulder landed where Ciel was just standing.

"Alouette!" Ciel cried worriedly as she was pulled away.

Zero quickly let go of Ciel and dashed towards the crate. Before Zero could reach it, several boulders landed in his path, stopping him for a moment.

"Ciel! Zero!" he heard Alouette cry.

As Zero managed to start climbing over the rocks, he saw Omega running in his direction.

"I won't let you…" he started before the ground beneath him gave way to a deep black pit.

As Omega fell in, the pit grew bigger, the edge reaching the crate Alouette was in.

"No, Alouette!" Zero cried as he watched the crate suddenly tip over and fall in.

Alouette screamed as she fell into the black abyss. Before Zero could think of anything else, the rest of the cave section suddenly collapsed, burying the hole and blocking off the passageway.

"Alouette, No!" Ciel cried in horror, "Alouette!"

When Alouette woke up, she was still in the crate, which was now on its side and half buried in the wall. As Alouette crawled out with her stuffed doll, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small room brightly lit by the glow of the large crystals growing out of the wall. The ceiling looked like it was barely holding up and there was no exit on any of the walls, not even a small hole to try and crawl through. She was trapped. As Alouette continued to look around she suddenly heard a low groan. She turned and gasped in terror as she saw the red figure on the floor that was slowly getting up. She wasn't just trapped, she was trapped with Omega.

Well there you guys go. Again, I'm not going to finish this because the contest is to pick up and finish from here. I'm sorry this intro isn't too good but I was just trying to get the situation set up. However, I do love how I set this up because now you can take it almost anywhere from here. Alouette could turn Omega good, Omega could turn Alouette evil, Alouette could fall in love with Omega or vice versa, Alouette and Omega could fall in love together, Omega could rape Alouette and get her pregnant.

…

(Ok, maybe that last one is a bit too far.) But it's your ideas from here, go wild. I can't wait to see what everyone comes up with. If you're a writer, go for it. If you're just a reader, let someone who is a writer like your favorite fanfiction author know. There are dozens of possible ways to take this. Until next time

Read & Review


End file.
